


Topped with a Bow

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Open Relationships, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Three things in life are certain: Death, taxes, and JJ being incredibly insufferable. Yuri probably lied about that last bit.





	Topped with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/gifts).



Yuri was, in every sense of the word, exhausted. He had a rather long list of reasons why JJ was insufferable, and he made no attempts to hide his feelings. JJ was incredibly egotistical. Yuri was almost positive that he sat in front of a mirror as he jerked off, spilling over his hand as he moaned his own name. 

Okay, that was enough to produce a giggle.

He leaned further back in his chair, eyes sweeping the room. He was stuck in the middle of another extremely long, extremely cliche banquet for the figure skaters. It was the holidays. The holidays were supposed to be about sitting in front of a fireplace and drinking hot cocoa, not watching JJ flirt with everything that moved. It struck Yuri’s nerves like a match. 

“Yura.” Otabek broke the tension with a whisper. The way he spoke made Yuri’s skin tingle, sparked to life by the adoration curled around his name. Yuri didn’t answer, he merely tipped his head to the side and flicked his emerald gaze towards Otabek. “Staring at him isn’t going to get his pants off.”

Yuri flinched. He was offended, not because of the accusation, but because Otabek knew him better than anyone. The way he translated Yuri’s hatred to pining was enough to cause him to straighten his back and stare at the table. The flush that dusted his cheeks gave him away, but he still opted to argue.

“Like I’d want his pants off.” He grumbled, fingers gripping the edge of the table. Why was he still sober? He wished he hadn’t just emptied his glass. 

The barely-there impression of Otabek’s fingers to his jawline only deepened his blush. With the ivory of his skin and the bright overhead lights, Yuri only felt more exposed. He tried to curl into his seat, wishing he could melt to it and disappear.

“Yuratchka, you know that I love you,” A pause, a hitch in his breath, “More than anything. I want nothing more than to give you everything that you want.”

“Can we not?” Yuri shoved away from the table. He wasn’t talking about this with Otabek. It would be a cold day in hell before he ever admitted to the desires he harbored for JJ. Hating him was a lot easier. His trip to the open bar was a hard one, stopped along the way by every skater he’d ever met, and even a few he barely recognized.

“Princess.” Yuri paused, drink halfway to his mouth. He considered the word for a moment before downing his drink and slamming the glass back down.

“Another,” He said, teeth gritted. He turned, nearly face to face with JJ. He was quite obviously inebriated. Yuri let his eyes trail down his face, catching the rough shadow of hair along his jawline. Fuck.

JJ was too close, breath smelling strongly of spiked apple cider. It mingled with his cologne and Yuri caught himself breathing it in. The smell was intoxicating. His fingers curled with the undeniable urge to grab hold of JJ’s loosened tie and capture his lips. God, he wanted to taste that cider.

“ _ Princess. _ ” JJ said again. This time it seemed a little more intimate. It made Yuri shudder. The soft press of warm lips to his neck made him freeze. His eyes caught Otabek’s from across the room. The look he received in kind was not one of anger-- it was the unmistakable look of yearning. The one Yuri saw behind closed doors or across candlelit dinners late at night. The one he received before Otabek pulled him apart in the dark.

“ _ Jeh Jeh _ .” Yuri made an attempt to push him away, but JJ was latched to him. All nipping teeth and bruising kisses. He caught the widened stare of Mila from across the room. This was inherently inappropriate. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of JJ’s lips dragging across his skin, he doubted anyone else would understand the intricacies of his and Otabek’s relationship. This was not the type of thing they released to the world.

JJ pulled back by his own will, Yuri turning his back to him to down the drink placed before him once again. The soft panting behind him told him JJ had no intentions of going away.

“JJ, as much as it seems like I enjoy your presence, I really don’t.” Yuri tapped his empty glass before pushing it away. The buzz of alcohol was dulling his senses, the slight spin of the room making him grip the edge of the bar as he turned. The knowing smile on JJ’s face made his stomach flip. The butterflies inside of him set to life, the flutter of their wings making Yuri feel nauseous.

He almost didn’t notice Otabek.  _ Almost _ . Yuri stared as he whispered something into JJ’s ear. The blood rushed to his face again, the heat making him dizzy. The wink JJ shot him before bounding off was enough to deepen his blush.

“I didn’t tell him to-” Yuri began, but Otabek cut him off.

“I did.” Otabek spoke quietly, pressing forward until their bodies were nearly connected in entirety. The sweep of confusion across Yuri’s features pulled a chuckle from Otabek. The one that sounded so melodious and sexy. The one he used in the sheets when Yuri was writhing and crying with pleasure.

Yuri almost responded, but Otabek tugged him away from the bar before he could. They pushed through the crowd, blatantly ignoring every call of their names. They stumbled out of the room, met with the blast of heat and deafening silence of the hallway. Yuri focused on his feet and the feeling of Otabek’s thick fingers curled around his own.

He realized, as he was dragged down the hallway, that he may have drank one drink too many. The words tripping over his lips were barely cohesive, and Otabek just shushed him. 

The click of the hotel room door unlocking pulled him back to the present, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Otabek lead him through the room after Yuri nearly tripped over baggage placed in a rather ridiculous place. He briefly remembered neither of them leaving their luggage so close to the door before he made out another figure in the dark.

“What the fu-” Yuri paused, breath hitching. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the room lit by a sliver of light from the parted curtains. It was JJ. A very naked JJ.

Otabek’s arms wrapped around Yuri from behind, his teeth dragging along the shell of his ear. The whispered “ _ I have a present for you, kitten, _ ” Made Yuri shiver. Yuri stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded and confused. He watched as Otabek made his way towards JJ. Watched his hand trace down JJ’s body, fingers dipping into the indentations of his muscles. He licked his lips.

Otabek stood behind JJ, Yuri refusing to move as he watched Otabek tie his hands together around the back of the chair. The quiet whimpering that poured from JJ’s lips made Yuri’s cock twitch to life. Otabek deemed him finished, stepping back towards Yuri with an outstretched arm. Yuri hesitantly took his hand, allowing himself to be dragged towards his  _ present _ .

His eyes shifted down, noticing the bow placed over his cock. Yuri’s mouth watered. His gaze dragged back up JJ’s body, pausing on his face before glancing at Otabek.

“I don’t understand,” Whispered Yuri, fingers clenching and unclenching to hold back his desire to touch, to feel, to break JJ in half.

Otabek’s response was to pull Yuri’s hand towards JJ’s body. The warmth of his skin felt electric, the twitch of his muscles beneath Yuri’s feathered fingertips was almost too much.

“I still really hate you.” Yuri whispered, but his words held no venom. His hand trailed down the thatch of hair below JJ’s navel. It excited him to know that Otabek was watching so intently, having taken a seat at the edge of the bed. Yuri pulled in a shuddered breath before touching the bow delicately.

“ _ Yuri _ .” JJ said, so quiet it was almost mistaken as a breath. Yuri smiled. He admired the way the red bow glinted in the faint moonlight, placed gingerly atop JJ’s shaft. His cock was already hardened, and Yuri’s mouth watered with the need to wrap his lips around it.

Yuri’s eyes flitted back to Otabek, who was tugging off his jacket and watching the two of them with eagerness lighting his eyes. Yuri knelt before JJ, never moving the shared gaze he and Otabek held. It was full of unspoken wants and needs, and Yuri felt it down to his core. He  _ needed _ this, he  _ wanted  _ this. It was obvious that Otabek desired the same.

His hand wrapped slowly around JJ’s cock, the rustle of the bow cutting into the silence. He leaned forward, pulling it off slowly with his teeth. The hitch in JJ’s breath as he carefully pulled his cock into his mouth made him swell with pride. He reduced JJ to whimpers, quiet groans of his name. His hand pulled at the length as he hollowed his cheeks. The wet slurps curled around them, nearly overtaken by JJ’s trembling moans. He was falling apart beneath Yuri’s ministrations. This only spurred Yuri on.

The buck of JJ’s hips and the flinch of his biceps as he tugged at his bound hands were the only signs of his impending orgasm. Yuri stopped, pulling his cock from his mouth with a wet pop. He licked the tip once, twice, before letting it go. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he worried his bottom lip between his teeth before turning to look at Otabek.

Otabek was entirely naked, cock standing at attention. He pulled at it with slow strokes. Yuri watched with bated breath, his own erection straining against his too tight pants. He wanted them both, the need to be touched and filled overwhelming him.

Yuri stood, knees aching from kneeling for too long. He was quick to tug his clothing off, but he was unsure of what to do. He wanted them both. He wanted to be ripped apart and marked for the world to see. For him to remember exactly what had been done to him. His confusion was made obvious, Otabek tugging him towards the bed. He stood, deftly untying JJ from his predicament.

The two of them looked wrecked-- hungry, eyes glinting and cocks hardened so fully that Yuri almost wondered how he could please them both. They crawled over him like predators stalking their prey, Yuri feeling small and vulnerable. He wanted to hate it, but their exploring hands and tender kisses to his skin made him feel as though he were melting to the bed. 

He was taken apart slowly, brought down to nothing more than a trembling, whining puddle. Otabek knew exactly how to break him down, take him off of his high horse and become a vulnerable kitten. It made Yuri weak, it made his thoughts cloud over and his breath quicken. To know that there was someone who knew his tender spots made his world tilt. He hated it almost as much as he loved it,  _ longed _ for it.

The press of JJ’s tentative fingers into his hole made him squirm. They seemed almost unsure of what to do. He listened to the quiet reassurances of Otabek, guiding JJ towards the spot inside of Yuri that made his toes curl. He found it with some exploration, the pleasure overtaking him so quickly that his jaw clenched and his back arched. Otabek petted him slowly, easing him back down to the bed with whispered promises of what was to come.

He allowed JJ to ease him open, the faint touch of his lips along Yuri’s ankle comforting him. His fingers tangled in the bedspread, jaw still clenched at every press to his prostate. Otabek stroked his hair, kissed along his jawline. The touches to his tender skin were overwhelming him, too much but not enough at the same time.

When Otabek deemed him ready, Yuri raised himself with his elbows. JJ gripped the backs of Yuri’s thighs with whitened knuckles. Yuri was sure there would be blossoming marks there in the morning, but he didn’t care. The pain swirled with pleasure in a familiar dance that Yuri always begged for.

Yuri watched Otabek’s thick fingers wrap around JJ’s length; it nearly toppled him over the edge, the waves of pleasure already licking at his toes. He was so desperate, so  _ needy _ . The moan that pushed from his mouth sounded inhuman, full of the desire to be touched and taken.

JJ pushed into him with one quick thrust, their skin flush together. His eyes drifted up JJ’s body, catching the twinkle in his eyes. Yuri’s toes curled. He’d never seen JJ so absolutely  _ destroyed _ , so needy and filled with naked lust. The press of his fingers into Yuri’s skin was almost intangible.

The quiet slap of their skin as JJ fucked him into the mattress was music to Yuri’s ears. His whines and desperate cries only spurred JJ on. His thrusts became more punishing, his fingers dug deeper. Yuri  _ keened _ .

The tap of Otabek’s cock to his lips wrenched his eyes open. Otabek crouched over him, cutting off his view of JJ’s sweat slicked body. He moaned, mouth opening for Otabek to fit between his plush lips. Yuri allowed Otabek to fuck his mouth, his senses overloaded by the feeling of being so completely filled. He never knew that this was what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ .

The groans of his name as the two of them abused both holes nearly pushed Yuri over the edge. The hesitant wrap of JJ’s hand around his neglected cock made him squeak, the vibrations of his throat around Otabek’s cock making his hips stutter with pleasure. When Otabek spilled down his throat, Yuri milked him through it. His cheeks hollowed, his tongue flat against his shaft. Otabek gripped Yuri’s hair, fingers tugging at the strands as roughly as he knew Yuri liked.

He came fast and hard, riding the waves of his orgasm with a strangled moan. He spilled across his stomach, the warm puddle pooling in his navel. JJ slowed, still fucking into him as the two of them rode out their orgasm together. Yuri felt overstimulated, his skin tingling and his scalp stinging. His jaw was sore, and the ghost of JJ’s fingers in his thighs made him wince.

Yuri laid still, exhausted, used,  _ pleased _ . Otabek fretted with his hair, smoothing it down and whispering  _ I love you _ s that Yuri barely heard. The press of a cool washcloth to his stomach was almost pleasurable, wiping up the remnants of his release.

He nearly drifted to sleep, the gentle tugs of Otabek’s fingers through his hair and the feeling of JJ cleaning up his worn out body lulling him into a sense of security. The two of them wrapped around him, curling Yuri between their shared warmth. 

The gentle touch of Otabek’s lips to his temple, JJ’s arm wrapped around him, and the mingled scent of both of them finally pushed him to sleep.

Yuri was almost positive that the three of them would pretend last night never happened. He was sure that it was a one time thing-- Otabek allowing them to indulge in a guilty pleasure to rid their system of him. It wasn’t though, Yuri should have known better.

His relationship with Otabek had always been an open one. They shared everything, even their lust for others beside one another. JJ had long been at the top of both of their lists, and with a bit of alcohol and flirting they had both gotten what they wanted and then some.

Yuri wished he could have that cock with a bow every day, though, not just for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS VOXANE XOXOXO
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr~!](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
